Talk:Lizardman/@comment-26219553-20150322154954/@comment-26120285-20151018055047
Me:Ha!! A wimpy creature challenging me? *Facing her* Fine im gonna whip you out. I scratch my the backside of my head Me: Hell that was a bad pun Lizardman: Those chains on your wrist are your weapons? That's rare to see Me: They are connected to my bones, don't ask why just face me on a duel. As i say this i start to spin my chain (The chains have a type of iron ball on each end) i run towards to her, she roll to the left and try to cut off my chains but just manage to stab on my arm. Me: Hell, that's hurts. Lizardman: Im suppose to disarm you but your are the weapon i just can't allow myself to kill you. Me: *Smirks* Who say you gonna kill me?! As i say that i spin my chains and swing it and broke the sword of the lizardman, to make it worse to the lizardman i start to swing and swing but she always dodgded she starts to feel tired and with the left chains that i coiled around her legs i pull her and starts to pull her to me, i climb up to her laying down on the floor holding her arms. I stand up and put my heavy feet on her chest. Me: I wonder how the lizard flesh taste? Lizardman: *Terrified* D-d-d-don't do it, please don't kill me!! She starts crying and as i smirk i lift my arm just to prepare to hit her with my chain ball Lizardman: I will do anything for you *sobbing* please!! Mercy hubby, i love you, i just want to test you and my skills, *sobbing* husband forgive me!! I freeze there for a moment as i hear love, mercy, hubby, husband, i take off my feet and help her get on her feets. Me: Hubby? husband? love me? No one has call me like that before! I lift her to hug her and i cry Me: *crying* Im sorry, i was a coldhearted one and i feel so lonely and i got tortured with these chains, you the first one to tell me and care about me. I hug her much tigthly Me: Don't leave me alone again! *sobbing* She hug cuddle me and kiss my front as i kneel to her, she lift my chin and our eyes meets Lizardman: Don't worry hubby, it seems you suffer a lot but from now im gonna make your life much happier. She walks away and make a gesture of follow, but i stay there. Lizardman: What's wrong? I grab my chains as i stand up Me: I would like to feel more that you love me. Lizarmad: Like this? She takes my hand, i blush so strong that she notices it Lizardman: Wow you really blushing! Me: I never feel the hands of someone else and more if is someone who loves me Lizardman: Well let's go ahead to a demon realm and introduce you to our society, you will feel even more beloved. As she said this she kiss me, it seems that all mamonos in there see me very worried about my state because i simply look like beaten, they heal my wounds but i decide to stay with my chains to protect my wife at all cost. Many mamonos in there feel touched to my past and my present that they all decide to take care of me but i will always be with my wife.